Hoes before Bros
by Mauzzsi
Summary: 2007 Movieverse. Both of them were alone, but at least they were alone together. Slight Trent/Miles


**Title**: Hos before Bros  
**Rating**: T  
**Universe**: 2007 movie  
**Pairing**: Trent/Miles  
**Word Count**: 1,987

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or anything associated with it.

* * *

Miles watched in despair as his so-called best friend left him stranded on the side of the road to chase the so-called jock concubine. He stood there, unsure of what to do, where to go. The drive to the lake had nearly taken an hour and a half, and the sun was already beginning to set.

Miles Lancaster was a very laid back person. His grades in school weren't worthy of praise, but they got him all his credits and got him to the next level as well as any other letter. When his parents argued ferociously with each other about money issues, house payments and his own future, he simply accepted it as arguing. People argued, everyone did one time or the other, and just because his parents did so more than normal didn't mean they didn't love each other, he knew that. He knew that people had to let off steam, holding everything in was a one way trip to the loony bin.

However something that people did not do, was abandon their best friend of five or so years to go try and catch a girl. Miles simply couldn't understand why Mikaela couldn't have just gone in the back seat. How did Sam expect him to get home? Miles didn't even know, there wasn't a bus stop in sight, and even though he didn't have any money, he was pretty sure that even a cranky bus driver wouldn't leave him stranded out here.

The sun was getting lower by the minute as he fazed out, listening absentmindedly to the chatter of the party goers that were some yards behind him. He was in unfriendly and hostile territory, and alone to add to his list of benefits. No way he was going to ask any one of them to give him a ride home.

Placing his left foot in front of his right, Miles began his long walk home. He hoped he could remember the way, he was never very good with remembering details. As he walked on, ignoring the dispersed cars that would pass him by once in a while, he began to think that perhaps, it was his own fault that Sam had left him there.

Sam was a generous friend. When Miles had entered the new school, and sat alone at the corner most lunch table after embarrassingly spilling his chocolate milk all over his shirt, it was Sam who had sat beside him and offered his milk to Miles. The milk was sour but it was the thought that counted. It was Sam that had insulted a nasty gang of cheerleaders after they themselves called attention to Miles' acne in the middle of the hallway, earning him stares from everyone within earshot. And it was Sam that Miles had let talk to him on the phone for over an hour when his best friend was beginning to have feelings for a certain black haired girl.

Miles was fine with all of this, in fact he was more than happy. In his old school, he had a few friends, none of them however really associated with him outside of school. He never got any calls to chat, any invites to go to the movies, and was the one on the outside looking in. The closest thing to a ring up was when Justin had called, asking if they had school the next day or if it was one of those 'teacher development days' that the students had been talking about the day before. They had that day off, but if one of his friends had called him up to go somewhere, then Miles was a ten headed cockroach.

The more he thought about it, the more it hurt him. Sam had dumped him numerous times. Many times it was because of his own odd behavior, but to this the only thing he could reply to Sam with was 'lighten up'. However all of these times were car and concubine free, and never more than a mile out of town. Miles wasn't a sensitive person, after being teased most of his life because of his strange behavior and off balance appearance, he had grown thick skinned and laid back. But this was like a base ball bat to a Christmas ornament.

He had been thinking so much that when he looked up, he realized that he had gotten quite far. He had a tendency to lose himself to his thoughts and ignore things around him. This apparently was one of those times. He didn't know where he was, on the country road similar to the one he and Sam had taken but he didn't remember the trees being this dense. It was almost completely dark now, and his eyes had adjusted without him realizing. It was like waking up after a five hour nap that only felt like five minutes.

"Shit." he murmured to himself. He had no idea where he was. Even thinking about Sam was getting him into more trouble than he was already in. The last specks of light vanished from the sky as the stars above him grew into full radiance. He began to get chills, the last thing he wanted to do was to sleep in the woods. Wild animals, insects, and hobos all were Miles' natural enemy. He hadn't been this scared in a long time.

Miles continued to walk forward, he would have to reach a road eventually, he figures, then maybe civilization. And civilization meant telephones. At least he wouldn't have to lie to his parents about why he was so late in calling, this time he had a viable excuse.

It was getting harder and harder to see, his eyes were sore and his feet hurt like hell. As he continued his sluggish pace something caught his foot and he fell, scraping against the ground. After the dull shock wore off, the first thing he noticed was his right arm stung immensely and that he was having a hard time breathing. Miles got up, sparing a glance at the wayward tree root he had stumbled on and sat on the forest edge of the road, putting a hand to his chest and regaining the wind that had been violently knocked out of him. He sat there for a while, wondering what to do. He could keep walking but he could barely see what was in front of him.

Miles bit his lower lip as his eyes began to water. He could feel a large scrape along his right elbow that was bleeding, not badly, but was also covered in dirt, small pebbles and bits of leaves that stung six ways to Sunday. He was alone, abandoned, lost, hurt and scared. Crying didn't seem like a bad idea. Tears began to stream down his face before he let out one strangled sob that he could barely muster with hardly any breath to begin with. He brought his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around them, staring into the black void that should have been forest ending and street beginning, but was nothing without light.

He lost track of time for a while, nodding off then awakening with a fresh pump of adrenaline every now and then. After the fifth time this happened, headlights appeared in the distance, and a very large blue truck drove past him, stopped, then backed up to his position. The passenger side window rolled down and Trent Demarco pushed the small in-car light near the rear view mirror, illuminating his face as he looked out.

Trent stared at Miles and Miles stared at Trent. The tears Miles had let out were dry, the only evidence of his crying was the redness in his eyes.

Trent wasn't exactly an expert on deducing. "Lost?" he asked, there was no uppity tone in his voice, but no friendly one either.

Miles cleared his throat and nodded. Trent sighed and leaned over, opening the passenger side door and pushing it open a crack. Miles didn't budge, this could be some kind of trick, for sure. The last thing he wanted was to be dumped further from home, but he didn't want to stay here either.

"Are you going to get in or what?" Trent asked, his patience, or whatever he had that resembled it, quickly diminishing.

Miles uncurled from his locked position and favored his right arm, holding it close to him as he opened the door further and climbed unsteadily in. He grabbed the seatbelt with his left hand and put it in the lock, then shut the door. Trent stole a glance at Miles, nothing much different other than a glazed over expression, his right arm was well hidden on the other side of his body, but he had spotted the large scrape when he first looked Miles over from the side of the road.

"Don't get blood on the upholstery." he ordered, switched off the light and pushed on the gas, making sure his high beams were on.

"Where do you live?" Trent asked as he drove along the road, there was an exit to a larger road a few miles up ahead that eventually led to the highway.

"314 Greendale." Miles whispered back, staring at the road ahead with apparent indifference. "Do you know where-"

"Yea."

The ride was silent. Trent didn't spare a glance at Miles, except for a light near the exit to the highway. Miles had fallen asleep, leaning against the window. Trent sighed before deciding just to go through the red light, as there wasn't another car in miles. The sooner he got home the better. After Mikaela had walked off on him, Trent had traveled with his pack of friends to another party a few miles from the lake, and only now was he returning home. His parent's wouldn't care where he was and he was just fine with that.

They reached 314 Greendale in about an hour. Trent pulled up in front of Miles' house, and waited a few seconds before deciding to speak up.

"Miles." something about referring to the nerd by his first name made Trent feel slightly knotted in his stomach, it wasn't something he did on a daily basis with anyone, at all.

"Miles." this time louder. The teen stayed asleep however, as if in a coma.

"Miles!" Trent yelled. Miles jerked awake, and stared wide eyed at Trent for a couple of seconds before noticing he was home. He hesitated for a moment before popping the seat belt off and letting it retract back.

"...thanks..." he murmured. Slowly opening the door and beginning to step out.

"Hey..." Trent spoke, Miles looked back at him, his eyes illuminated by a nearby street lamp. Trent might have been a jerk, but he wasn't inhuman, "...are you alright?"

Miles gave him a cynical, lopsided grin, "...no. But thanks for asking." and with that he shut the door and walked up the sidewalk to his front lawn, through the path and to the door, knocking on it several times before it was opened by a very worried Mrs.Lancaster.

_'See you at school.'_ Trent thought, and stepped on the gas. Mikaela wasn't going to call him, he knew that just by the look in her eyes, but even then he liked to think that she would. Both of them had been abandoned, and whether they deserved it or not, they were both alone, but at least they were alone together.

* * *

Trying to characterize Trent was hard since well, all you see of him is him being a jerk. So idk.


End file.
